1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer located therebetween, electrons injected from one electrode (e.g., a cathode) and holes injected from the other electrode (e.g., an anode) are combined in the organic emission layer to generate excitons, and the excitons release energy to emit light.
The OLED display includes a plurality of pixels including an OLED consisting of the anode, the cathode, and the organic emission layer, and a plurality of thin film transistors, and a plurality of capacitors are formed to drive the OLED in each pixel.
For the OLED display, an analog driving method in which a current is changed to express gray levels and a digital driving method in which emitting time is controlled by a switching operation of a driving transistor to express gray levels are currently being employed.
Particularly, in the OLED display employing the digital driving method, it is desirable for a driving transistor inside a pixel to stably implement as many subframes as possible in one frame.
Accordingly, in order to minimize a load of a data line, resistance of a data line should be decreased and an RC delay due to a parasite capacitor and the like may be minimized.
For this purpose, since the data drivers are respectively attached to upper and lower parts of an OLED display panel to be separately driven, the load of the data line is seduced by half. The data line inside the OLED display panel is separated into upper and lower parts such that the data signal is separately input to the lower and upper parts of the data line.
Accordingly, when an OS (open/short) test is conducted for the OLED employing the digital driving method where the data line is divided into the upper and lower parts, the OS test is performed to the upper part of the data line and then a panel is typically rotated by 180° to conduct the OS test to the lower part of the data line.
In this case, a tact time of the OS test increases and equipment is necessary to rotate the panel by 180°, thereby increasing a manufacturing cost.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.